


I’ll Count It As a Blessing: Coco Teacher!AU One-shot

by Cleverclove



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Family, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove
Summary: Quique thought it would be just a normal day, and maybe he would even ask Luisa out. However, things can turn out quite differently.





	I’ll Count It As a Blessing: Coco Teacher!AU One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [death_frisbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_frisbee/gifts), [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/gifts), [Upperstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upperstories/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Coco, Disney does, and Teacher!AU was written by the great im_fairly_witty and death_frisbee, started by Upperstories and Scribbhob. Thank you for reading.

     Enrique looked at the classroom’s twitchy yet effective clock, positioned primly over the blackboard. It was almost time. Luisa was in Class 2A with him, and the end of Friday had been upon the sixth graders. His parents would never allow him to actually date a girl at this age, Quique knew that Mamá would kill him via Chancla. But a play date wasn’t technically an actual date, was it? However, Quique felt a blush creep up his neck as he came across a troubling thought. He was too old for play dates. What if Luisa thought so too? Quique tried and failed quite fast to brush the thought of Luisa laughing at his face aside, and by the end of the day, Quique lost the confidence he’d possessed in the classroom. He set off glumly towards his own home, reminding himself that there was always next time. However, he didn’t realized what had awaited him ahead of that sidewalk.

     “Stop it, por favor!” Even from a distance, Quique could tell Héctor’s voice. It sounded harassed. Quique’s familial instincts drew him more towards his voice, and what he saw horrified him. Five boys, each in his class, Quique remembered, had ganged up on the small boy. Quique shot quietly into a conveniently placed bush and watched on, ready for the element of surprise.

     “You think we’re going to let a mistake tell us what to do?” The biggest and stupidest one said. “You're even dumber than you look.”

     “I-I-I didn’t mean to do...What did I do?” Teto stammered.

     “Stealing our popularity at la escuela, not even caring. You’re just a stupid kid!” One of them spoke up.

     “They don’t even know anything.” Another one hissed. “Your birth was just an apology letter from the condoms factory, wasn’t it?” At this, Teto burst into massive sobs.

     “No it wasn’t!” Teto exclaimed through his tears. “My Mamá-”

     “Is what?” The leader asked, shoving him to his knees. “Traveling the world? Seeing other people more important than you? Not even calling to see if her worthless son is alright? You obviously weren’t planned, and we would have liked it if you just weren’t alive at all, wouldn’t we, boys?”

     At this, Quique burst out of the bushes, broke the circle, and helped the small boy to his feet. “Leave him alone!” Quique screeched furiously. “I don’t know what Héctor did to have you act like this, but to say he’s just a mistake! You don’t know what he’s going through, so get off his case.”

     The leader stepped forward. “Or what?” He whispered, his voice dangerously soft.

     Quique faced him. He seemed to turn around for a minute before punching the leader squarely in the face so hard, he lost his bearings for a second. Before Héctor knew it, Quique had started a full-on brawl with the other boys, fighting as hard as he could. 

     “Stop it, STOP!” Héctor yelled, and began to cry again. Eventually, the five boys retreated, murmuring under their breaths. Quique emerged toward Héctor, and Héctor hugged him, burying his face in Quique’s chest. He looked at Quique’s face and felt nauseous with guilt. He had a cut, bleeding lip and a black eye. He was smiling, though it was thin and forced. Héctor was still crying at this point and proceeded to bury his face into his chest again, muttering “Lo siento” between hiccups. Quique looked down and smiled for real. “Let’s go home.”

    When they finally did get home, Quique looked around and leaned onto Héctor for support for his limp. Tia Elena was waiting for them, her signature angry look staring at the both of them.

     “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Elena growled, pointing her shoe at both of them. Her expression soften slightly. Quique came to face his Mamá. 

     “Mamá, there was an incident.” Quique said.

     “YOU’RE DARN RIGHT THERE WAS AN INCIDENT! WOULD YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?!” Elena screamed at Quique. 

     Héctor stepped forward. “Tia Elena, it’s my fault Quique’s hurt.” Teto began, looking Elena in the eye. “If I’d just stood up for myself, Quique would not have felt the need to protect my honor. Lo siento mucho.” 

     “Mamá, that’s not true.” Quique said, walking so his hands were on Héctor’s shoulders. “They were calling Héctor a mistake and his birth was...unplanned. I just wanted them to stop.” 

     Elena nodded, a gentler, more understanding look on her face. “I’m sorry that you put up with that, boys.” She looked back at the kitchen, and Quique and Teto smelled the scent of tamales for the first time. “Tamales will be ready soon, mijos. Get changed and Quique, wash up.”

     Before Quique went to the room, Teto cornered him. “Thanks. No one’s ever done that for me.” Quique was quick to embrace him again.

     “No matter what happens,” said Quique as Héctor hugged him back, “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Once again, I do not own Coco or Teacher!AU.


End file.
